Level 87/Dreamworld
| candies = | spaces = 57 | moves = | target = | type = Ingredient | ingredients = | previous = 86/Dreamworld | next = 88/Dreamworld | prevtype = Jelly | nexttype = Jelly }} Level 87 (Dreamworld) is the seventh level in Crazy Crossing and the twenty-eighth ingredients level in the Dreamworld. To pass this level, you must bring down 4 hazelnuts and 4 cherries and score at least 80,000 points in 33 moves or fewer. When you have extra moves left in this level, Sugar Crush will activate striped candy and score you additional points. Difficulty *This level can be very confusing with teleporters, but not too hard. *It can be difficult to bring down all ingredients in 33 moves. *This level, like level 54 Dreamworld, is many leagues harder than its Reality counterpart. This level is voted the hardest level in Dreamworld before it got nerfed. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck 1st Start: moves left 1st End: moves left 2nd Start: moves left 2nd End: moves left 3rd Start: move left 3rd End: moves left Strategy *Most of the times, when an ingredient exit, a new ingredient appears in the same column from where it exited, except for the 4th column from the right, where the ingredient will appear on the top of the 1st right column on the left which is very very long way to go till the first exit, even with the cascade effect. *If on exiting, when an ingredient does appear on the left first column, try to move the ingredient towards the exit and if possible exit on the third column from the right. *With all this in mind, the strategy is to break the icing which is blocking the exit and try to move the ingredient towards the 3rd column from the right: this way you will have only 4 candies to crush to free the cherry or the hazelnut - and the next ingredient will reappear in this same 3rd column! Doing it again for the 8 ingredients is the only way to achieve the goal in fewer than 33 moves. *Work near the left half of the board, as it will trigger cascades. It is highly recommended to make wrapped candies near the left side as they will help clear an area to pull the ingredients down. *Try to make the ingredients spawn on the right side by matching candies to the right while collecting the ingredient. *Colour bombs are also recommended to be made as they can clear out a particular candy when the ingredients are exiting the board. Striped candies are also helpful. Past Version *The level used to have only one ingredient appearing at a time. Now, the game will force two ingredients to appear on the board. *The level possibly had a more unstable moon scale in the past. Walkthrough Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Crazy Crossing levels Category:Ingredients levels Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with 31-65 moves Category:Levels with 55-63 spaces Category:Levels with regular icing Category:Levels with liquorice swirls Category:Levels with triple moonstruck Category:Levels with teleporters Category:Insanely hard levels Category:Easy levels Category:Redesigned levels